


Doyen 学长

by sevenie



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: Eduardo接近Mark是因为商学生需要各行各业的人际关系网，而Mark在特定领域中是很有潜力的一个人。Mark接近Eduardo是因为他被迷住了。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 8





	Doyen 学长

00

Eduardo接近Mark是因为商学生需要各行各业的人际关系网，而Mark在特定领域中是很有潜力的一个人。

Mark接近Eduardo是因为他被迷住了。

  
01

大三第一学期，Eduardo报了哈佛很有名的一门课—CS50。

他在这周的作业里遇到一个bug，也可能是两个，或五个……或十个。  
他不知道该怎么做。

  
02

当Malan教授用Scratch语言作为课程的引入时，看着大屏幕上那只Scratch猫喵喵叫大家都以为这门课就是在开玩笑，然而当学到C时不少人都开始后悔没把CS50换成pass/non-pass不计入GPA这样评分。

毕竟Eduardo是那种如果在课上听到DeMorgan's Laws想到的却是”梅根法案”的人。

第九周的时候他的心态快崩了。

这和经济气象英语之类的课不同，你不应该以完美为学习目标，而是要一次次在犯错中成长，走一步看一步，慢慢累积所学的知识。这和Eduardo所习惯的学习模式完全不同。他的家庭教育使他力求完美……也就是一切都从减分开始。

他真的害怕自己会得到一个B。在开学后第三个星期的时候。

而他的同学们，有读工程的学生，亦或者医学生，或者商学院的学生…一大部分都不是CS专业的。CS专业的学生很好认。并不是说他们的表现比较优秀。而是，他们都很青涩，他们很少微笑看起来不太street smart，他们是大一新生。穿着和高中生没什么区别。而且个个神情严肃经典的nerd形象已经过时。工程的未来属于肌肉男和绿发女。呃，神情严肃debug迅速的肌肉男和绿发女。这就是CS50。

Eduardo并不为此感到压力。他感到压力的部分是这群小孩太习惯用一种不知道自己在干什么的态度一步步把事情做好。就仿佛写乘法表写到6*7时欢呼自己终于明白了什么是乘法。

事实上，他第一次感到压力的时候，是一次lab课上他随意找了新生做搭档。他们不知道为什么犯了一个逻辑错误，控制面板上突然开始无限循环打印。整个lab里安安静静的，大家都缩着手肘盯着自己面前的笔电。Eduardo急得耳朵发红，手忙脚乱地终止了程序，他忘了静音，报错的提示音格外刺耳。他的搭档，一个叫Jeff的小伙，戴着个金丝眼睛，一副标准的nerd形象除去他红棕色的非自然爆炸头。Jeff也遇到了同样的问题，他一脸茫然仿佛不知道自己在做什么一样。

“我们来看看这样会怎样呢？”他用一种唱歌般的语调说，从头开始检查自己的程序，这里改改那里改改，嘴里一刻没停地胡言乱语，“嘀嗒达啦，达啦啦啦，啾啾啾啾，地嘟嘟地，啦啦啦啾”，丝毫不理会自己电脑“叮叮叮”的疯狂报错声。

过了一刻钟，Jeff找到了问题所在的地方。而Eduardo所做的只有僵硬地盯着自己的电脑，在队友的指导下改掉了那个造成无限循环的bug。

  
03

Eduardo抱着笔电在电脑楼的助教办公室前徘徊了很久。不远处的桌椅旁围满了人，一群印度裔的学生在讨论一个项目，一个金发男生在啃三明治，几个亚裔女生神情严肃地瞪着眼前的屏幕。空气中弥漫着一股咖啡的味道。他感到自己和这里的气氛格格不入。

字面意义上地在门口转了几圈后，Eduardo最终咬咬牙还是走了进去。他只是需要把作业做完而已。

办公室里鸦雀无声，几个学生窝在桌上捧着自己的笔电，抬头看了他一眼后一个问“你是Doyen（志愿者助教）吗？”得到否认后又兴致缺缺地低下了头。

在无所事事了四十分钟后（把bug改成另一个bug，再改回去，周而复始），一个身材堪比运动员的金发不戴眼镜男进来了。亚裔女生中的一个一脸惊恐+紧张地看着他，看上去就像世界观崩塌了，仿佛在脑中用Q大街的调子唱起“赛艇运动员还是志愿者助教？这实在是难以判断～“（Q大街：Gay or European?) 。

“你是助教吗？”另一个学生伸长脖子。

“不不不我只是来拿个包……”金发男拜拜手拎起自己的书包就走，他是其他时间段的志愿者，“听说这个时间段的Doyen今天生病了，Mark大概四十分钟后会到，你们还等吗？”

亚裔女生们神情严肃地点点头，又埋头苦干去了。而Eduardo花了一阵子才从指望（担忧）他的衬衫会被爆开和针对geek的刻板印象又进一步碎一地的想法中脱离。

又过了一刻钟，凤凰社突然发来信息说临时有个活动需要让他过去一下，Eduardo合上电脑开始收拾东西。看看他一下午都干了些什么！Eduardo很是无奈，烦躁不安，他甚至都不是cs专业的。他甚至都不打算minor。他只是想了解一下这个领域，好让父亲更满意一点。

刚要穿外套出门，一个卷毛小个子踢踏着拖鞋晃着晃着进来了。“Doyen大概十分钟后就到。”Eduardo善意地提醒道。

卷毛神情空白地看了他一眼，自顾自地说：“你在网上预约了吗？很多人不知道因为David（prof.Malan）没说过。其实网站只要Google一下就能搜到。排队有利于节约时间，你还可以选择咨询地点，当然仅限电脑楼内……”

“噢，谢谢你。不过我一刻钟后在主草坪有个事情……“Eduardo迟疑地说，遗憾地耸耸肩，“白等一下午了。”

“什么问题，我帮你看看。”卷毛伸手就接过他的笔电，“你居然不设开机密码！”

“呃，这个函数的图片Alpha值在位移后会变成负的……我搞了半天也不知道怎么弄……真的谢谢你不过我真的得马上过去了……”Eduardo连连看表，想把电脑要回来。

卷毛停止了浏览这几百行代码的行为（Eduardo自己看自己写出来的东西都胃疼）“哦，因为你设的是int，储存空间超了。“他拿起笔就近顺了张草稿纸写了个符号，“用>>>代替>>就好。”

“天哪，太感谢了！”Eduardo难以相信纠缠了自己两天的bug一瞬间就搞定了，“你真是……”

“没事。”小个子僵硬地笑了一下，尽力表现出自己最高的职业素养，然后瞬间对他失去了兴趣，大步走到房间的白板旁边。

他敲了敲墙引起所有人的注意，用一种有点神经质的语气对整个房间的人说：“请到网站上排队注册，写上自己的问题，这样我才知道顺序不会被投诉。我是Mark，本来是周四下午的Doyen。Megan生病了所以我来接她的班。好了，你们有人已经在排队了吗？”

  
04

Mark大一上课时从不迟到，从不，他会早到十到十五分钟悠哉悠哉地在一个五到六排的正中位置坐下然后拿出笔电看课件。

一堂心理通识课的讲座，一个棕发长得像蜘蛛侠的男生坐在了他的旁边。正旁边。紧挨的旁边。

Mark目不斜视。

离开课还有三分钟，他合上笔电弯腰去翻包里的笔袋，然后发现书包带的一角被旁边人的桌板夹住了。

“抱歉？”他不确定地说。他上这种纯记笔记的讲座课除了提问从不说话，也只有这时才会和邻座有互动了。

“嗯？”棕发男生侧过身微笑地看着他，他的眼睛也是棕色的。桌板松开了，Mark扯了扯自己的书包，书包带恢复了自由。

他的眼睛是淡棕色的。

Mark耸了耸肩，表示没事了。结果隔一会儿就借屏幕反光瞄一眼旁边人的反应。整堂讲座50分钟他的心里都有种很奇怪的感觉，有点神经质也有点烦躁。他还从未这么想向教授提问以此好好表现一番过，在他还没想好该问什么之前。

下课的第一分钟，Mark头也不回地冲出了教室。而蜘蛛侠慢吞吞地理着自己的包。

离开教学楼的第一分钟，Mark差点踢掉自己的一只拖鞋。他就是没办法把那双眼睛从脑中抹去。

Mark的脑中响起了程序报错音。上一次他碰到这样的情况还是在高中时默默看着被家里施压了10门AP学到崩溃的亚裔朋友。朋友拉小提琴，参加辩论比赛，一行代码都不会写。最终他去了一个父母申请的很有名的文理学院。他们是两个世界的人。如果曾经有什么想法Mark现在也早就忘得一干二净了。

话归正题，从想到那双眼睛的这一刻开始，Mark接受了现实。

他完蛋了。

  
05

Mark回家找出歌单里的百老汇音乐剧开始听，从“你好多莉”一直听到“somewhere over the rainbow”。

谁说geek和drama queen不兼容来着，他的多面性复杂得很。

Mark从高中junior那年起就再也没去过教堂。

他的礼拜日在周一晚上。在那种会放音乐剧的酒吧。

是的，Mark在初中时就发现自己不太一样了。论偏好他喜欢亚裔男性，那种有诡异幽默感而且身材也不错的。

不过现在这个范围可以扩大到巴西裔棕发棕眼笑起来很好看的叫Eduardo的大二男生。

  
06

第二周Mark查看了心理通识课的课程名单，然而不是所有学生都会上传头像。他差点就要黑进学校录取名单数据库了，差一点。

然后某次他在蜘蛛侠的笔记本上看到了Eduardo。

在名单里一搜Mark便知道了Eduardo Saverin的全名，年级，和专业。

如果有一个很普遍的资料库，每个人都把个人信息存在里面，找陌生人就会很容易了。在谷歌上搜Eduardo高中和家乡的时候，Mark有了一个模糊的想法。他现在还没抓住，但记在了心里。

他还处在一个人们对网络个人隐私没那么注重的时代。因为并不是人人都频繁上网。

也许Mark能做出些改变，他已经有心思这么干了，不过不是现在。

  
07

CS50人满为患。

CS50的Doyen志愿者数不胜数。

Mark每周都要值班，碰到一个特定的人的机率也不是很大。

虽然这么说非常不道德，但是Mark现在超级感谢患了流行性感冒的Megan。

马塞诸塞州刚刚入冬，他上完数学课就急匆匆横跨半个校园跑过来，穿着拖鞋在雪地里跑差点踢掉一只鞋。

  
08

Eduardo大二下学期被推荐了一个“课程对对碰”的选课软件。

它可以自动排时间表避开重叠的课，比学校系统方便多了。点击一下鼠标还能看到哪些人选了哪些课，非常有助于建立人际关系网。

上了几年大学就抱怨了几年学校选课系统的Eduardo觉得开发者简直是小天使。

  
09

Eduardo就读于商学院，他选过一门心理课因为要凑通识课学分，选了一门CS课只是因为好奇。

刚开学时，Eduardo在课程网站的志愿者名单里看到了Mark Zuckerberg这个名字, 那个体验度很不错风靡校园选课软件的开发者。既然通过它建立network他自然会瞄一眼开发者是谁。

Eduardo决定要好好学这门课，把它设为算入GPA的重要程度。当见到Zuckerberg本人却因并不知道他的脸，不但没有乘机熟络一下建个network，还以为这是哪个同课迷茫debug小学弟，Eduardo觉得自己真是世界上最不负责的迷弟了。

  
10

Mark主修计算机，他选过一门心理课想了解用户的想法，报名当志愿者因为当初他上这门课时的志愿者要么极其不负责要么极其令人抓狂。

第一堂课教授让所有学长学姐志愿者出来露个脸，Mark埋没在他四周笑容诡异的同事中百无聊赖地向下看去，第一排一双他单方面很熟悉的斑比眼睛专注地看着讲台这里。

Mark决定要好好当志愿者成为CS50的“头”助教。

他在讲座上突然收到邮件请求有空的志愿者去office hour帮忙。以往他都会自动忽视这种邮件的。但那周正好是他下决心要当“头”助教的之后一周。踏进办公室前看到蜘蛛侠/斑比/Eduardo同学时，他的助人热情（如果有人能看得出来的话）就完全不仅仅是开课前教授千叮咛万嘱咐的职业素养了。

  
11

2004年冬天，Eduardo大三，Mark大二。Mark是Eduardo学分标准上的学弟和CS50课上的学长。

互联网才刚刚起步，遍地都是机会也遍地都是不确定。这正是这个时间点的有趣之处。

  
12

一切才刚刚开始。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，原发于lof
> 
> /*  
> 可以当作平行的宇宙. EM/ME.  
> 查了下时间线，CS50并没有那么早开课  
> 实际上04年David Malan（CS50最有名的教授）才刚刚研究生毕业  
> 而扎克伯格曾被邀请作为这个课的guest lecturer  
> 好吧一切为情节服务hhh  
> Doyen是本科生志愿者, 教你做题的学长或学姐  
> 某门课的（Doyen）也可能是学弟或学妹  
> */


End file.
